Bubba
by Shi Sendo
Summary: When Bubba and Sookie sit together and watch T.V. They happen across a Lisa Marie Video and .....Just friendship, no parings, well maybe implied future paring.


Bubba to Lisa

By Suki

I do not own Southern Vampire Series or Lisa Marie Presley.

Bubba was not the normal undead vampire, he was once the famous King and had a troubled life near the end, but still, he managed to be on top. However, when he became undead…his mind got a little mixed up and now he's a little crazy and a little sane, but all together a good guy. One night when Sookie was home, he sat on the porch, singing softly to himself. Sookie didn't mind, she knew Bubba well enough by now and she wanted no other vampire for company right now, well at least any other male vampire.

She and Bill had broken up, but might be on the mend (maybe, but only after she could punch him a few times and maybe hit him with a 2X4 and then they could fuck like rabbits…then maybe talk….), and she had a tryst with Eric (it was fun but…no, he was not boyfriend material, good friend and sometimes lover but…he was well…he wasn't what she wanted) and was trying to distance her feelings with, she was confused.

So Bubba, who no way wanted her in a sexual sense, was good company. She also never wanted to see another were tiger again. Or were anything. Her roommate and cat were gone for a the night, so she could at least enjoy being by herself.

She turned on the music channel to see Lisa Marie Presley singing one of her songs, Lights Out.

"

You were a million miles behind  
And I was crying every time I'd leave you  
Then I didn't want to see you  
I still keep my watch two hours behind

Someone turned the lights out there in Memphis  
That's where my family's buried and gone  
Last time I was there I noticed a space left  
Next to them there in Memphis. In the damn back lawn "

Bubba perked his head up and turned to see that there was a woman singing on the T.V. Sookie looked up as he walked in, watching what was going on.

"That girl…that woman…who is she?" Bubba asked, his eyes glued to the television screen.

"That's Lisa Marie Presley…she's a singer and your- er daughter of Elvis…" she said, not sure is she said the right thing.

"I didn't know that I was in the crowd  
And the fresh cut grass stopped growing  
Everything on my shelf has fallen  
I still keep my watch two hours behind

Someone turned the lights out there in Memphis  
That's where my family's buried and gone  
Last time I was there I noticed a space left  
Next to them there in Memphis. In the damn back lawn

Was that bridge I was crossing  
Somewhere I stopped walking  
I guess I fell off on my own "

Bubba watched, a part of him realizing that this was his little girl that he had lost. When he became a vampire, he lost his family and the love of his life. It hurt to remember, but on the days he remembered his former self, he would think of all the happy things. The best memory he had was of his daughter, Lisa. For a moment, watching her sing Bubba felt so proud inside of her, she had grown into a find young woman and could sing, just like him.

"Is there any information about I can get about her?" he asked, not realizing his old accent was in place. Sookie didn't say anything; she was seeing Sane, ELIVS, not Bubba. She got up quickly and retrieved the lap top Bill had bought her and looked up information.

"It seems she just had twins, two girls, and she has two other children from a previous marriage. She's had several songs out and she and her husband are quite happy. That's really all the information I have." She said and looked at the face he had.

"My little Lisa had a baby…she had four babies. I can't believe this." He said and looked at her singing on the T.V.

"Sookie, can I have a pen and some paper." Bubba asked.

"Sure." She said and handed him the items. He nodded his thanks and took them to the porch. Sookie heard him mumbling and then heard a knock on her front door. She looked up to see Bill standing there.

"Hi." He said, a little hesitantly.

"Hi." She said her voice a little soft. They looked at each other and didn't say anything, but after a moment she went to the kitchen and got two warm glasses of True blood and handed him one and put one next to Bubba. The two former lovers looked at one another for a few minutes, then Sookie broke the silence.

"If you let me hit you with a 2X4 a few times and kick you in the balls for a few minutes, I might forgive you." A small smile playing at her lips.

Bill had a small smile of his own at that and looked her in the eyes. "Well the 2 X 4 would be fine, but…I kind of like my balls the way they are. If I remember correctly, you did too." He said, they both laughed and that broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Ms. Sookie, could you listen to this for a moment." Bubba said as he came in, Bill and Sookie looked at him and waited.

_My Dear little girl,_

_I may not always be there for you in person and I may not always show it, but I am proud of you and the woman you will one day become. I will always be there for you in your heart and sprit, no matter what Daddy will always do his best to be there for you, my little girl. Please remember where you've come from and teach your children right from wrong, always be yourself, no matter what._

_I love you, always._

_Love Daddy._

"Please make sure this is given to her." Bubba said and left them with the note.

"That was pretty; he really does care for her." Sookie said, feeling touched.

"It does, I wish I could have done something for my children too…" Bill said softly, he looked out at the moon and Sookie looked at him and felt something that made her remember why she fell in love with him. She blinked a tear away and looked away.

Looking at the paper Sookie remembered an old class project and how to make paper look old. She remembered the ingredients and began to make the paper look old and of course wore gloves. She gave it to Bill who said he'd make sure it would be given to her.

A few days later, Lisa Marie Presley found a folded and old looking letter on her counter. She was tired from the twins and didn't think much of the paper until she read it.

"Oh daddy…"

I hope you enjoyed this, I didn't think Bubba was getting any meaningful attention, so enjoy!


End file.
